


Cooking For One

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander, post-Entropy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking For One

He stares at the microwave dinner. He’d thought he was hungry, but just feels nauseous now.

Neither he nor Anya were good cooks, but there was something companionable about sharing a pizza at home together. He’ll never have that with Anya again.

He probably shouldn’t have that with anyone else, either. He keeps thinking about the horrible things he said to Anya, kept piling on even though she was already crying. He’d thought stopping the wedding would protect her, but the problem wasn’t marriage. Just him.

He should get used to cooking for one. For the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday prompt: Cook


End file.
